


Extras for Consort Tournament

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Series: Click for Extras [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Extras for Consort Tournament, Gen, basically the stories that don't fit into the main fic, info
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:31:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7861822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is where all the little extra stories from The Consort Tournament, will end up. People wanted answer, and I shall provide them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. W.H.A.L.E.s

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter deals with the questions on the W.H.A.L.E.s.

**PART ONE**

**Magical Law**

**(Points Available: 124 out of 1,000)**

**RESOURCES FOR THIS SECTION:**

**-Ministry of Magic departments**

**-Wizengamot**

**-MoM-Rules and Regulations**

**-Lord Voldemort's Unforgivable List**

Circle the correct answer. 

 

 **1.** _Which of these is the First Unforgivable on Lord Voldemort's List?_

**A. Use of Love Potions is prohibited within the borders of Great Britain and Ireland, and the use of one earns a week in Azkaban. Possessing one is a fine of 1,000 Galleons.**

B. Anyone found to be in possession of an illegal, mix-bred creature, will be sentenced to a month in Azkaban and fined 1,000 Galleons.

C. Disowning a child for not having magic is punishable by up to a lifetime in Azkaban and a fine of 5,000 Galleons.

D. Death to any who use potions or spells to force themselves on another being.

E. The snapping, breaking, burning, chipping, or destruction(irreparable or otherwise) of another's magical focus, which earns ten years in Azkaban and a fine of 10,000 Galleons.

F.  Abusing magical children in any way, which is twenty-five years in Azkaban and a fine of 5,000 Galleons.

G. None of the above.

 

**SO PEOPLE ARE CURIOUS ABOUT VOLDEMORT’S LIST.**

 

**VOLDEMORT’S UNFORGIVABLE LIST:**

1\. Use of Love Potions is prohibited within the borders of Great Britain and Ireland, and the use of one earns a week in Azkaban. Possessing one is a fine of 1,000 Galleons.

2\. The snapping, breaking, burning, chipping, or destruction(irreparable or otherwise) of another's magical focus, earns ten years in Azkaban and a fine of 10,000 Galleons.

3\. Death to any who use potions or spells to force themselves on another being.

4\. Anyone found to be in possession of an illegal, mix-bred creature, will be sentenced to a month in Azkaban and fined 1,000 Galleons.

5\. Abusing magical children in any way, which is twenty-five years in Azkaban and a fine of 5,000 Galleons.

6\. Disowning a child for not having magic is punishable by up to a lifetime in Azkaban and a fine of 5,000 Galleons.

7\. Planning to cause harm to a group of individuals earns ten years in Azkaban primarily. Twenty if anyone is actually injured or killed.

8\. Lifetime in Azkaban for breeding creatures illegally/creating a new, cross-bred creature.

9\. No one is permitted to have more than two magical foci. A year in Azkaban, or a 10,000 Galleon fine will be the punishment.

10\. The abuse of one’s spouse will result in either the Dementor’s Kiss, Death, a lifetime sentence in Azkaban, or their Magic Bound and they’ll be Obliviated and placed in the Muggle world.

11\. Line Theft in any manner results in Magical Binding and a lifetime sentence to Azkaban.

12\. Creating any kind of device that can locate a person and steal their magic from a distance, is a lifetime in Azkaban and the Binding of their own magic.

 

**Note:** All fines go to the family's first, Hogwarts' Fund second. I made that list, obviously. 

 

 **2.** _Your neighbour is concealing a stash of flying carpets, some of which he is allowing to fly loose_

_around his back garden. Whom do you go to when reporting them?_

A. Wizengamot

B. Department of International Magical Cooperation

**C. Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office**

D. Obliviators

E. All of the Above

F. None of the Above

 

**Note:** As it is a carpet, it would go to the MoMAO. Wizengamot is the jury. The DoIMC deal with other countries. Obliviators deal with memories. The MoMAO is the only one that you can go to. (And canon fact, is the _actual_ answer on the W.O.M.B.A.T. exam.) 

 

 **3.** _In 1792, it was decided that _ would no longer take place due to the rising death toll._

A. W.A.S.T.R.E.

B. The Gathering of Warlocks

C. Hags and Hairbrain

D. W.A.S.T.E.R.

**E. The TriWizard Tournament**

F.  Magicals Anonymous

G. Both A and D

H. Both C and E

I. None of the above.

 

**Note:** Canon fact. The death toll was much too high to continue. 

 

 **4.** _There are fifty-two seats in the British Wizengamot. Two of which have been unclaimed_

_for the past four decades. Of those fifty-two, three have been held by the same family for the_

_past two hundred and seven years. Not to be confused with another family who has held_

_three seats for an extended period of time also. Both families are always lead by Ladies however,_

_instead of Lords. As this is fact, it wouldn't be surprising for one to confuse the two._

**_Which British Wizengamot member currently holds the most seats?_ **

A. Lord Lucius Malfoy

B. Lord Sirius Black?

 C. Lady Amelia Bones

D. Lord Slytherin

E.  Dowager Augusta Longbottom

**F. Lord Arvant Blischwick**

G.  Lord James Potter

H.  Lady Adelaide Greengrass

I.  Lady Vitra LeFay

J. Lord Armando Selwyn

 

**Note:** (Pure fanon for this story.) Lord Arvant Blischwick holds Blischwick, Corvinus, White, and Madis Lordships. (He is fanon made.) Also, it was a trick question. Only the last 9 words are actually the question. 

 

 **5.** _In 1919, which Dark Lord/Lady attempted to force entrance into the British Ministry of Magic,_

_but was unable to make it passed the Wand Check Registration Desk, and was subsequently arrested and tried hours later?_

A. Sisi Whitby

B. John Alexander Croft

C. Gellert Grindelwald

D. Mundus Magnild

E. Bardo Babcock

**F. Pap Sans Pyrus**

G. None of the above.

 

**Note:** (Fanon for this story) Yes, I named Pap Sans Pyrus after Papyrus and Sans from Undertale. 

Sisi Whitby is a Dark Lady of my own making. She was a Hufflepuff, who was adept at Purrintongue, and she would summon mice and rats and implant them into her captives. She would then release her felines and had them claw her prisoners open in order to get to their food. They died in excruciating pain, while bleeding heavily.

Letters B, D, and E are fake names made from off the top of my head.

 

 **6.** _On the Isle of Normi, in 1974, Lord Voldemort created the first and only _, and had to destroy_

_it hours after it's creation, once realising its destructive powers. He thenceforth made it illegal for any other_

_being in the United Kingdom to do the same, and marked it as an Unforgivable action._

A. Dementor/Boggart Hybrid.

B.  Elixir of Death

C.  Symbiotic Anomaly that required a host(living or otherwise) and enhanced the power of any who bonded with it, but also sucked away their life force.

D. Inferius capable of using magic.

**E. Crystal Ball capable of homing in on a particular person and stealing their magic.**

 

**Note:** (Fanon for this story) My mom decided which was worse in her opinion, because she was born the year it ‘happened’. So anyway, Voldemort realized just how bad an object like that was and he destroyed it hours later because he is not so foolish to believe that no one would ever possibly find it, and it was safer for it not to exist at all. What if it was used against him? You know? 

Isle of Normi is just a name I came up with. Though it should be noted that the crystal ball in question was created by a specific stone Voldemort had personally discovered there. Said stone is being observed by the Unspeakables.

 

 **7.** _Who was the Magical who held the seat of British Minister for Magic the_

_longest and also passed the Law of Mixed-Mingling?_

A. Millicent Bagnold-10 years

B. Ulick Gamp-11 years

C. Basil Flack-1 year

D. Artemisia Lufkin-13 years

E. Wilhelmina Tuft-11 years

F. Unctuous Osbert-9 years

**Note:** (Half of this is fanon. The names are all real Ministers from HP though.) I don’t know if she held the longest out of all the Ministers in canon, but pretend that in mine, Artemisia lasted 13 years and was the longest. The Law of Mixed-Mingling is fanon, created by me. It was what allowed Werewolves and Vampires to cohabit with humans, under certain restrictions.

Artemisia was a Hufflepuff, first female Minister, and was elected at least twice. She succeeded Unctuous Osbert. (canon facts)

 

 **8.** _In the event of an emergency, who holds primary control over the Department of Magical Law Enforcement?_

A. The Head Auror

B. The Minister for Magic

**C. Lord Voldemort**

D. All of the above

E. None of the above

 

**Note:** (Fanon for this story.) Voldemort always holds control no matter what. 

 

 **9.** _Your friend confides in you that they have been harbouring a fugitive within their home._

_The fugitive hasn't actually been convicted of a crime as of yet, but they are wanted for questioning._

_What action should you take in regards to this predicament?_

A. Immediately inform the Head of the Auror Office.

B. Keep your friend's secret.

C. Stay out of your friend's business.

**D. Send the Daily Prophet a letter concerning the situation, but make sure that it can't be traced back to you.**

E. Offer to help them.

F. Trick your friend into confessing on their own.

G. None of the above.

 

**Note:** (Fanon for this story) As Voldemort is a Slytherin, he is of the sort to appreciate cunning actions. He wants it to be told, but not in a flashy way. And being able to report someone without anything leading back to you would be much more impressive than telling the Aurors. 

 

 **10.** _If you were to go and register a_ **XXX** _creature, which Department would you need to visit first?_

A. The Department for the Regulation and Care of Magical Creatures.

B. The Department of Magical Registration.

**C. The Department of Creature Welfare.**

D. None. You cannot register a XXX creature because they are not allowed to be pets.

E. None of the above.

 

**Note:** (Fanon for this story, sort of) I know that XXXX creatures cannot be domesticated. I’m assuming under proper watch, XXX can be, so the answer is C. 

 

* * *

**EXTRA CREDIT**

**Write an informative essay for each question.**

**(Points Available: 50)**

 

 **1.** _In great detail, explain Lord Voldemort's takeover from the beginning of the war,_

_to the end, and beyond. Highlight all key points._

 

In 1962, Lord Voldemort began to gather his followers from the four corners of the United Kingdom and Ireland. He started his march in Wales, then traveled to Ireland, Scotland, and England, finishing in his home country.

In Wales he made contact with the only Welsh Werewolf pack, and earned the trust of Mark, the Alpha of the pack. He then spent a fortnight in the presence of a small coven of Vampires that had connections on the continent. He allied himself to their leader, and managed to open a communication channel to several covens on the mainland.

In Ireland, the Dark Lord appealed to many of his former schoolmates, impressing upon them his designs for a unified government. With much discussion and thorough action, Lord Voldemort managed to appease their worries and gain the trust of fourteen families that still serve him to this day.

In Scotland, Lord Voldemort made the first contact he’d had with most of his schoolmates, in the past fifteen years. Overall, he gained the support of thirty-seven human families, two Veela families, and one coven of Vampires.

To finish in England, the Dark Lord succeeded in winning over a portion of the Wizengamot. He then drew up a more beneficial treaty with the Goblins of the Britain Branch of Gringotts.

Through his connections, he was able to situate himself into the lives of many children in Hogwarts, and became a usual fixture in Britain. The Dark Lord refers to his faithful followers as his Knights of Walpurgis.

The Dark Lord’s first raid took place on 4 August in 1976, in Diagon Alley. No deaths were accounted for, and only four people were kidnapped. They were found several weeks later, in perfect condition and with no memory of what had happened.

During this time, one Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore arose to fight the Dark Lord’s cause. In opposition to the Dark Lord’s Knights, he created the Order of the Phoenix.

Albus Dumbledore was under the impression that the Dark Lord sought to slaughter all Muggles and Muggleborns, outlaw Magical Creatures, make Purebloods the supreme class, and turn Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry into a training ground for his ‘Death Eaters’(term coined by Albus Dumbledore, and it’s first known use was in November of 1977).

Four more raids took place between 1976 and 1979.

 **14 April 1978** , Ironic Alley, Ireland. No lives were lost.

 **17 August 1978** , Little Middle, England. 5 lives were lost.

 **2 June 1979** , Moniac Village, England. No lives were lost, because of the Knights. One Order of the Phoenix member did accidentally kill a Muggle.

 **8 July 1979** , Ministry of Magic, England. 14 lives were lost. It was also the defeat of Albus Dumbledore. Lord Voldemort disarmed him and then locked him in stasis until his magic could be Bound. Harold Minchum relinquished his position of Minister, to the Dark Lord post haste.

Albus Dumbledore was placed in Nurmengard alongside his former lover, Gellert Grindelwald. Lord Voldemort succeeded Harold Minchum as Minister for Magic.

 **1980:** A group of Rebels rose up, calling themselves **The Relinquished**. A name derived form the fact that the Minister had given over the safety of Great Britain and Ireland and all who lived therein, to Lord Voldemort, without a fight.

In a misguided notion of preserving peace, **The Relinquished** began raiding villages all over Great Britain, and attacking any who were Dark oriented, any who sided with the Dark Lord, or any who did not struggle against the Dark Lord’s reformation.

Thirty-four lives were lost in total.

 **1981:** **The Relinquished** continued to just barely escape from their raids, with more and more of their numbers being caught and tried for their crimes against the citizens of Great Britain and Ireland.

Edgar Bones, former member of the Order of the Phoenix and Assistant Head Auror, was killed while defending his wife and children from **The Relinquished** , who had attacked his family in retribution for gracefully bowing out of the war.

Seventeen other deaths were recorded, including Regulus Black, who had been defending a group of children in Ottery St. Catchpole.

 **1982:** Lord Voldemort passed several laws during his tenure as Minister for Magic, and managed to capture the rest of **The Relinquished**. They were tried in August and September, their magic was Bound, and they were imprisoned for life in Azkaban.

**Among their numbers where Notable former-Aurors:**

Alastor Moody

Wilfrid Doge

Marianna MacDougal

Andraes Edgecomb

Eldritch Pillywinkle

 

 **1983:** The war was finally declared over on 30 July. Lord Voldemort made a speech titled, **‘An End to Begin With’**.

 

**“An End to Begin With”**

_On this day in history, Magical Britain and Ireland have been thoroughly seized,_

_and the war is officially over. A change is coming._

_For those who have lost family and friends during the war, I apologise._

_I tried the method that would end with less blood spilled._

_Our people are few in number and we cannot afford to lose any more than necessary._

_As it was war, there were bound to be deaths and damage._

_As remuneration, I will be personally assisting in the rebuilding of our society_

_from the ground up, and aiding in the payment of what I can._

_I am not here to harm any of you. As of these past four years, I have striven to make Magical Britain a better place._

_I have worked through the treaty we had with the Goblins and made it more beneficial to all parties involved._

_Our ties are stronger than ever._

_Magical Creatures and Beings are being minded better than before,_

_with actual benefits available to them._

_Furthermore, I plan to implement a magical primary school here in England,_

_in order to better prepare our children(all of them) for Hogwarts._

_Times have been hard, but now is when we rise out of the darkness of war, together._

_Working together, we can ensure that Magical Britain flourishes brighter than it ever has._

_No longer will we segregate by blood status or magical cores. No longer shall we allow the world to make a mockery of us._

_We are **going** to join the rest of the magical community in the present day, and we **will** be branching our acceptance out._

_It will not be easy. Yet the best things in life never are. It will take time and work,_

_but together, we can rebuild our lives._

_Do not think of this as an ending, for it is truly a beginning for Magical Britain._

_It is an end to begin with._

_Will you assist me, in this new beginning?_

 

 **1984:** Magus, the very first primary educational facility in Magical Britain and Ireland, opened. The Dark Lord appointed Narcissa Malfoy as the Headmistress and Molly Weasley as her Deputy.

 **1985:** Lord Voldemort’s Unforgivable List was made legally binding.

 **1986:** Lord Voldemort appointed Bartemius Crouch Jr. as Minister for Magic. He then appointed Severus Snape as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy, and Minerva McGonagall as his Deputy.

 **1987:** The Dark Lord appointed Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange as the Heads of the Dueling Arena, where magical beings could go to train and receive tutoring in their magic.

 **1990:** Lord Voldemort single-handedly protected Hogwarts from an assault by a foreign Dark Lord by the name of Lars Estruc.

 **1994:** France and Norway attempted to reinstate the TriWizard Tournament, but to no avail. Lord Voldemort promised that 2001 would be the proper time to hold such an event.

Lord Voldemort’s reign has been fair and timely. In the wake of his takeover, Magical Britain has grown under his ideals and command.

All for the better.

 

 **2.** _Explain why Albus Dumbledore would not have succeeded in winning the war_

_with only his philosophy, 'for the Great Good' to guide him._

 

The Dark Lord Gellert Grindelwald also lived by the same belief. His mark was left on every location that he and his people attacked. Seared into the earth, unable to be magically removed. The phrase holds painful memories for many people.

To share the philosophy of a man who murdered hundreds of thousands of Muggles and Magicals, is not only foolish, but suspicious.

Albus Dumbledore truly believed he was doing what was right, which is more than what could be said for his totalitarian friend, Grindelwald.

When news of his and the former Dark Lord’s friendship had been made known, Dumbledore lost credibility among the eyes of Magical Britain. By keeping such important information secret, he was easily exposed.

He could not have lasted long under the belief that ‘anything for the Great Good’ was okay. Often times, Dumbledore sacrificed people to get achieve his means. All in his misguided notion that the ‘Greater Good’ was worth it.

Magical Britain did not allow him to continue his Headmastership of Hogwarts and they wouldn’t have allowed him to lead them in any fashion. Even against another Dark Lord.

His actions would have been eventually noticed and a rebellion would have arisen in response to him.

 

 **3.** _List and define as many of the rules on Lord Voldemort's Unforgivable List,_

_as you can, in Alphabetical Order._

 

**Note:** The list I wrote above, in Alphabetical order by first word.(Too lazy to write it out again.) 

 

 **4.** _Why is Parseltongue not an evil ability?_

 

A language cannot be evil. Language is only a method of communication between species and races. Usually spoken, though many have written forms. Some _only_ have written forms. Others are merely signed.

It is unfair to label an entire language, simply because the person who used it was evil.

Also, ‘evil’ is a subjective word. Not every person is going to share the same beliefs on Good and Evil. Therefore it is impossible to ever truly know what is evil and what is good. 

Many people believe themselves to be good, based upon their own experiences and feelings. Where they are ‘good’ and do ‘good’ things, another might disagree. Therefore, one cannot truly know what is Good or Evil.

Both are based off of intent. And as a language cannot in any way, shape, or form, have intent, it cannot be evil.

 

 **5.** _Why is the use of the Dark Arts not expressly taught in core_

_classes at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry?_

 

Dark Magic, like any other kind of magic, needs to be taken and practised in low quantities, for beginners.

It is unhealthy for those who have never been around Dark Magic, never used Dark Magic, or who don’t have Dark Cores, to be exposed to too much at once.

Dark Magic holds addictive qualities and requires refined control over one’s magic. It is therefore important that children do not attempt to use such until they are at least fifteen.

Beginners need a guide who is experienced, to be with them as they are learning.

Hogwarts’ cores classes teach basic knowledge on how to survive in Magical Britain's society and the Wizarding World. The Dark Arts do not fall into that category. In order to learn extensively, one would need to be apprenticed to a Dark Arts Master, or attend one of the Universities on the continent.

Generally, Hogwarts students do not possess the self-control or magical power necessary to wield Dark Magic.

There is a small class offered for those in their seventh year, who show aptitude. It is taught by Euphemia Rowle.


	2. Mama Bear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Or better known as... 'Don't Eff with Lily's Baby!'
> 
> The story of how Lily Potter got revenge on the bastard that tried to take advantage of her offspring!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lily used Blood Magick.  
> Lily is not one to piss off.  
> Lily is awesome in this universe.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Lily Potter eyed the teen as he walked through Hogsmeade, unconcerned with anything that was going on. Completely unaware that he had kindled the ire of the wrong person.

But Lily was crafty. She knew how to get things done. Slytherins did not hold the right to cleverness after all. It was a trait that was very prevalent in her day to day life.

On her hand was a Rune. One of her own making. In her handbag was a charmed plate of biscuits, with a light compulsion placed on them. Each biscuit had been shaped to look like the Rune, and then she had mixed some of her blood into the batter.

Disgusting and definitely considered Blood Magick, but she didn't care. Because this was personal.

Anyone who decided to try to take her precious son's anything without his consent, had forfeited any sort of freedom they possessed! Lily was not above revenge, and she would make this boy suffer for as long as possible, before acquiring the information needed.

He would be begging for the Dark Lord to take him in hand once she was finished.

Beneath the Invisibility Cloak, which she had gotten Hermione to retrieved for her, she slipped into the Three Broomsticks, right behind the boy, and seated herself across from him in the booth he'd selected.

While he looked through the menu, she reached into her bag and slipped the plate of biscuits onto the table, without anyone even noticing. It wasn't shocking. Sometimes Rosmerta would have extra sweets and like at Hogwarts, her House Elves would transfer the food from the kitchens, to the tables.

Food suddenly blossoming on the tables wasn't a shock any longer.

So when MacDougal put the menu down, he didn't seem confused in the least, and reached for a sweet.

He ate three by the time Rosmerta had gotten to his table, and the woman, whom Lily had contracted into silence over the situation, didn't bat a lash at the biscuits that were not from her establishment.

Minutes later, most of the biscuits were gone, and the Hufflepuff was taking his leave, having had a Butterbeer to cool himself down.

Lily took the plate back and exited as well.

Now began the revenge.

* * *

The strange feeling began at breakfast. For some reason, Mortimer could not keep his food down, and had gone through the entire school day without eating because the food wouldn't stay down.

He ended up having to take a potion to make up for it.

Then his dreams that night had been hellish. For some reason, he found himself in the Dark Forest, surrounded by Acromantula, and instead of attacking him, they herded him into a circle, where they surrounded him on every side.

And that was when the body appeared. In dreams, nothing ever truly made sense, so he didn't know why the body of Harry Potter was lying before him.

The Gryffindor was obviously dead, his stunning eyes staring up at the dark trees, without any light in them. Just stillness that unnerved the trapped teen.

And slowly, ever so slowly, the head turned to face him where he stood, but the eyes remained sightless.

" **Why**?" a haunting voice that did not belong to the Potter Heir, spoke.

The mouth was open, but the sound did not match. He could not understand just what was supposed to be happening, but it unnerved him. The dead body speaking was bad enough. But when it started accusing him of… _things_ , he didn't know what to do.

He was weaponless, and the Acromantula wouldn't move away. They only seemed to close in even more.

" **Why did you do this?** " the unearthly voice whispered again. " **Why did I deserve this?** "

Potter's body contorted then, torso lifting off the ground and turned slightly, as if to look behind. But the head remained facing Mortimer, even as the spine gave a loud _crack_ as the torso completed one hundred and eighty degrees.

He flinched at the sight. The legs sprawled one way, the rib cage facing the other, and the head remaining un-moving during it all.

" **Why?** " it repeated.

" **Why?** "

_Why?_

He flinched again and stepped away from the disfigured form. It was in his mind.

Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? **WHY? WHY? WHY?! WHY?!** _ **WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY?!**_

Clutching his hands to his ears, he tried to drown out the incessant questions. The accusations in the tone of the speaker bothering him. As if charging him with some sort of crime.

And it wouldn't end!

Mortimer awoke in a cold sweat, feeling his heart pounding too fast to keep up with.

That was the first night he went without sleep.

* * *

The next day, he was unable to keep any of his food down, though Madam Pomfrey could not find any ailments in his system and merely had him take another potion.

That evening, he laid awake for hours, thinking about the dream from the previous night. He'd known that Potter had been taken to the Hospital Wing and kept under intensive care before he could do anything.

He wouldn't have done it in such an obvious place had he known the Dark Lord was sitting with Potter!

Still, was his conscience telling him that he was guilty, or that he was in the wrong? He didn't feel guilty for what he had planned to do, but he was unnerved by the dream. He wasn't good enough at dream interpretation to tell what it truly meant.

That night, he did not get a wink of sleep.

Every time he closed his eyes, he found himself and Marietta Edgecomb, sitting under a tree on the school grounds. She would smile and lean in for a kiss, and just as their mouths would connect, a spider would crawl out from between her perfect teeth. And it would scuttle across her fair skin and then slip into her right ear as if nothing was wrong.

And when he tried to pull away, she would latch onto his robes and pull him closer, trailing her mouth over his throat. And like before, spiders would seemed to pour out of the orifice and they would crawl along his skin. The individual spikes of their strange legs everywhere.

On his face, under his shirt, into his trousers. They were everywhere! No matter how much he tried to move, no matter which way he twisted or turned, they kept on coming!

Into his mouth and his nostrils. His ears. Forcing their way into his eye sockets, the piercing pain of their legs blinding him.

He could feel them trying to crawl down his throat. Almost like being stabbed from the inside out.

And this dream would keep on coming and coming when he closed his eyes.

So he tried taking some Dreamless Sleep, and found out that he could not awaken until the dream was over, and the dream seemed to last forever.

And what those spiders did to him. He shuddered just thinking about it!

* * *

By day three, he had already accepted that he had some sort of illness and that he wouldn't be able to eat. Madam Pomfrey had the potion ready for him when he went to see her that day.

Since no one seemed particularly worried about it, he decided that it was just a bug, and that he would focus on more important things.

Until Divination came around.

Usually he ignored Trelawney's mumblings, but when she focused on him suddenly and told him, 'You have greatly wronged another!', he found himself listening.

"You!" she had exclaimed. "You, my dear, have made yourself an enemy! Yes, those in great power know of what you have done! They seek to tear you down, and your punishment will not be all they seek."

Trelawney then went on about his misdeeds, in which none of them were true, so he had decided to brush off her warning that 'things would never get better' and continue on with his life.

But then the third 'dream' happened. And he knew something strange was going on.

This time, he found himself seated at a table. There was no light. It was just pitch black, darkness, but for some reason, he could see the table and chair perfectly.

Out of the darkness, morphed a woman with fiery red hair, and familiar green eyes.

"Why did you hurt my son?" she demanded.

"What did he ever do to you?" a second voice sounded, making him spin around in shock.

Another woman. The same woman.

He looked back, finding the exact replica standing where she was supposed to be. There were two.

"You're just jealous of him."

Three.

One by one, he was being surrounded by Harry Potter's mother. And she looked incredibly displeased. As if he'd done her a great wrong.

 _'You have greatly wronged another!'_ seemed to ring through the room in Trelawney's voice.

"Why Harry?"

"Why anyone?"

"What gives you the right?"

"Are you a rapist perhaps?"

"Some rapists get castrated in the Muggle World."

"Yes, but that would be too easy for one like you."

On and on, the various women continued talking. They accused him of murder and rape and torture. They called him horrible names and enumerated the various punishments that would happen should he have been a Muggle.

But he wasn't any of those things. He simply wanted Potter to be so enamoured with him that he would follow everything Mortimer said. And once Potter was out of the way in the tournament, he'd give the other teen the antidote. After having him make a fool of himself first of course.

The women pushed him to the ground. The one he couldn't see. They spoke as one, though there had to be thousands of them.

" **This is what you get!** " the group said. " **And for every night you resist, it'll only get worse.**

" **WORSE!** "

Feet lifted and stomped down on any part of him they could reach, and Mortimer was caught under the assault, unable to flee as his target's mother beat the shite out of him.

After that dream, he refused to try sleeping.

It was in History of Magic that he had fallen asleep and was awoken by someone pointing out that he had soiled himself and the chair he was seated on.

Why? Because in his strange dream, he was being constantly fed food and water and it wouldn't stop! It just kept coming, and the red haired woman would not let him refuse, just continuing to feed and feed, forcing his mouth to stay open at the appropriate times and making him swallow when necessary.

And even as he expelled the food in the only way he could, she would not clean him up, so he had just sat in the metal tub, surrounded in his own filth as she shoveled more and more food into his mouth.

He couldn't stop. It had hurt so much, like it had been real. His stomach just wouldn't expand to hold the food and his bladder had hurt with so much weight placed on it.

And the more he defacated, the more food she gave him. The combined scents becoming unbearable.

With the embarrassment from the effects of that dream, he had gone to the lavatory in hopes of righting himself, but found the scents within to be too much.

He vomited up what little was inside his stomach, because of the scent. He hadn't eaten in three days, and the thought of eating made him vomit more.

His soiled clothing and his body were completely covered.

He'd passed out at some point, due to too much sensory overload.

* * *

By the end of the week, Mortimer MacDougal was sitting in the Hospital Wing, unable to eat, sleep, or use the bathroom.

He felt as if he was being stretched out, like when his mother would roll out the dough for biscuits.

The dreams had persisted and had gotten worse, with Trelawney's warning ringing in the background as Lily Potter took vengeance for her son, plaguing Mortimer's every thought, waking or otherwise.

It had been almost a week since the strangeness had occurred, that he could no longer take it anymore.

He was not sorry about what he'd done, but maybe the torture would end should he confess. One week in Azkaban versus this hell was so much better, he was certain!

Struggling out of the bed, he gripped the walking stick that had been provided for when he wanted to move.

The teen hobbled out of the Wing and down the stairs, making for the Great Hall, where he knew everyone would be sitting down for the usual evening ritual that he couldn't think about without vomiting.

Using all of his energy, he pushed the one door open, and hobbled inside, ignoring the stares and whispers of the students.

The Dark Lord was seated at the center of the Head Table, like usual. The man had not left the castle in days. Not since Potter had fallen prey to Mortimer's potion.

Falling to his knees before the table, the teen confessed, "My Lord, I dosed Harry Potter with a love potion."

And if he thought that that was the end of his troubles. He was so wrong.

* * *

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! On a roll!


	3. Draco's Dilemma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third year Harry Potter and third year Draco Malfoy have an unfortunate accident involving butter, spiders, and a glue stick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Consort Tournament Chapter 5 ending and beginning of Chapter 6, I made mention of Harry saving Draco from a situation involving, butter, spiders, and a glue stick, which was what prompted Draco to offer his assistance to Harry should he need it.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

Harry had been planning a prank. It was very elaborate and was a sort of retaliation toward one of the upper year Ravenclaws for how they had treated his friend Luna.

Since magicals tended to use magic only to solve their problems, his plan would be done the Muggle way.

Like the portrait of Sirius’ mum. She had been loud and annoying, screaming obscenities at anyone who wasn’t Pureblooded. Sirius had tried everything for years, to get her off the bloody wall, but no spells had worked.

Harry had gone over to stay one summer, and cut the canvas of the portrait out, leaving a blank space where Walburga Black once resided. All he had used was a plain kitchen knife, nothing super special.

Harry had experience using Muggle methods to achieve his goals, and this was his plan.

The sticking charm had a reversal spell, so Harry planned to stick some things together with a glue stick, that way when they tried to reverse the spell, it didn’t work.

The glue was supposedly heavy duty as well, so he expected for his prank to last a long time.

In his other hand was a stocking, which would soon be filled with butter.

Yes, it was going to be used as a weapon, though not on anyone. More on their belongings. Still, that was the second part of the plan, and it would be glorious!

All Harry had to do was get his hands on some butter.

In the Hogwarts Kitchens, the House Elves greeted him with wide smiles. They had been good assistants and dear friends to him over his years of attendance, so seeing him visit wasn’t anything they hadn’t seen before. They didn’t question him either. Not anymore.

“Do any of you have some butter to spare?” he asked quietly, making sure that he didn’t look suspicious. Or at least, he hoped he didn’t.

One of the Elves popped on over, holding out a small plate full of butter. He thanked her, and turned to leave, only to find himself being bumped into.

The plate of butter fell, with butter crashing to the floor, along with the stocking and the glue stick.

Harry had managed to prevent himself from falling, though he was annoyed.

And who should be the one to knock into him? Draco Malfoy, holding a jar of spiders?

“What are you doing here, Malfoy?”

The blond scoffed. “What about you? What could you need so much butter for?”

“Popcorn,” the brunet murmured blandly, much to the blond’s confusion.

Malfoy looked down, and quirked a brow at the stocking. “Showing some interests in new things, Potter?”

“Perhaps,” Harry said with a smirk, throwing his fellow third year off guard.

Malfoy placed his jar under his arm, and bent down. Harry thought he’d take the butter covered stocking, but instead, he grabbed the glue stick.

“What _is_ this?” he murmured, looking it over. “This doesn’t look magical? What is ‘ga-lue’?”

Harry sighed. “Glue," he corrected. "It’s an adhesive substance that Muggles use in order to stick things together. More effective than a sticking charm, because it can’t be undone immediately.”

He held out his hand, demanding its return, but Malfoy was busy opening it. He didn’t even know what it was, but he had somehow worked out how to open it without a problem. Harry could never understand people at times.

“The white part is this adhesive substance?”

“Yeah. Give it back.”

“Wait a tick.”

Malfoy rubbed the fingers of his free hand over the glue and frowned. “This feels strange.”

Harry had to stand and watch as Draco Malfoy, Pureblood son of one of the Dark Lord’s Inner Circle Knights, played with a stick of Muggle glue. It wasn’t something he had expected, and yet it was kind of funny all the same.

“Potter, help me! I can’t get it off!” the blond hissed, looking panicked.

Malfoy began to wipe his hands off on his clothes and over parts of his body.

Harry yanked the stick from his hands so he could cap it off.

Malfoy’s struggles caused him to frantically begin spinning in a circle, trying to get the glue off of himself.

It all happened in slow motion. The blond spun, he stepped on the melting butter, and slipped. He fell backward and his jar went flying upward, slamming into the ceiling and breaking.

Harry ducked out of the way as spiders reigned down upon them, and Malfoy’s screams of terror filled the room.

Harry dusted himself off just to be safe, and found himself staring at Draco Malfoy, who was rolling around on the floor, his hands and random spots of his clothing covered in spiders. He was screaming something fierce and begging for any kind of assistance.

Remembering his attempt at building a rapport with the Acromantulas in the Dark Forest, Harry raised his wand and incanted, “ _ Arania Exumai! _ ”

The spiders were blasted away, as the nature of the spell intended, and Malfoy relaxed into the pile of butter and broken glass. Small shards could be seen sticking out of his left forearm, and he looked to be in pain, but no longer terrified.

Harry vanished the mess immediately, and knelt by the other boy’s side, where he proceeded to check him for other possible wounds.

Explaining this to Madam Pomfrey would not be beneficial. How would either of them explain themselves without getting caught? No, it was simply best to deal with this here and now.

Placing his wand to the blond’s arm, he slowly covered it with water, and began the slow process of summoning the pieces of glass one at a time.

“Sorry,” he murmured. “I'm trying to do this quickly. Just hold still.”

Another round of water cleaned off any lingering dirt, and a murmured healing spell, sealed up the individual cuts from the glass.

Except for the mess of his clothing, Malfoy was as good as new.

“Heir Potter, I swear to Merlin, if you ever need my help for anything, just ask and I will do my absolute best to aid you.”

Though shocked by the somewhat formal declaration, Harry responded in kind, as would be expected of him in such a situation. “Heir Malfoy, your offer is acknowledged and accepted.”

After a few moments of intense discomfort, where the House Elves managed to collect all of Malfoy’s spiders, and fetch more butter for Harry, the two went their separate ways.

Harry resolved not to think on it any further, because he had an idiot to prank, and a butter stocking to use.

* * *

 

** A/N: Another is done! **

** How was it? Let me know! **

** Check me out other Tomarry/Harrymort fics! **

** See ya! :D **

** CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR. [HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK. **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the idea came from iCarly, where Sam Puckett used a 'Butter Sock' as a weapon.
> 
> How was it?


	4. Matsuri's 7th Task

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone wanted her task. She's basically a coward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not long.
> 
> The wand is made of Cherry because apparently in the Japanese magical community, Cherry wands are the most respected. So yeah.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

 

“B-b-b-b-bakemono!”

The woman scrambled backwards, her arm raised. It was trembling. She was shaking the most out of everyone he had ever confronted whilst looking like this, her fear was the most potent and the most annoying. Her voice shrill like a Bean Sídhe.

“Utsu!” she yelled, and a blue spell erupted form the tip of her wand.

With a lazy wave, Voldemort sent the curse flying into a tree. There was a resounding _thwack_! Some kind of lashing curse he was certain.

“Y-Yakedo!” she yelled.

It was supposed to be a fire charm, he could tell just from the pitiful flames that erupted from the cherry wand of hers. However, her fear was so powerful that he could not in any way, determine its effects. Her spell was that weak.

“You are boring,” he intoned lightly, deciding very quickly that she disgusted him and that he would enjoy feeding her to Nagini.

Before he took his leave, he glanced back and said in perfect Japanese, “Omae wa shine.”

Her terrified gaze filled him with glee!

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

 

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bakemono- monster/phantom/ghoul/ogre
> 
> Utsu- strike/lash
> 
> Omae wa shine- You will die/you shall die. Very rude and informal though. 
> 
> Yakedo- burn/scald


	5. Nagini's Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagini's adventure!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nagini and 'the white one'(Lucius) have a day out.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Her master had told her that she was going to go out today!

And who would be the one to take her? The white one!

Nagini enjoyed tricking him, simply because he was easy to trick. Also, she tended to prefer to use him when sneaking out. How he never noticed her, she had no idea.

Still, this time he was ordered to take her out for ‘a walk’.

Her master had already told him that when she pointed her tail at something, that meant that she wanted it.

Nagini wrapped herself around the two-legger’s shoulders, and with a sweep of her tail, demanded that they proceed!

* * *

They went to the place known as ‘Diagon Alley’ where two-leggers liked to gather in droves in order to ‘shop’.

Nagini learned about shopping ages ago. Her master tended to take her with him when he went to get her wax sticks and paints. Nagini got to choose the sticks and paints she wanted.

This day, the white follower was ordered to get her whatever she wanted, and Nagini had been wanting to try the ‘cream of ice’ for a while. She’d heard some of the other two-legger followers talking about it.

Her slitted eyes looked around, and she lifted her tail to point at the sign she saw.

“ _Ice cream_?” the white one groaned, his face twisting much like her master’s did when the now dead not-real-rat-two-legger had bumbled up something.

She snickered.

The shop was small, with seats pushed together and two-leggers cramped inside.

Nagini’s head turned to and fro, curious about everything. The lights were bright and from what she could scent, someone needed a good bathing.

Not the white one, though his smells still bothered her a bit. But he was clean. He liked to be clean.

Clean was good.

The white follower read off the ‘menu’ and Nagini pointed her tail at the one she wanted. ‘Blood’. It was supposed to be for the fanged two-leggers who drank blood.

“You realise that it is cold, correct?” the white one asked her.

She bobbed her head. Nagini liked the cold! Unlike other Twylusks who seemed to thrive in the disgusting thing known as ‘heat’, Nagini preferred cold climates.

“Do I have to feed you as well?”

Nagini nodded, deciding that watching the white two-legger squirm was more fun.

* * *

§ _ **Yes!**_ §

Nagini’s tail was wrapped tightly around the stick and the ‘drum set’ was placed directly in front of her so she could play.

And she was doing really good, too!

Nagini wished she had another tail just so she could hit more than one drum at a time. But for now, this was great!

The white one sighed and turned to the gaping two-legger beside him.

“We’ll take it.”

§ ** _Yeeeeeeeeeees!_** § the serpent hissed jubilantly.

* * *

§ _ **Free food!**_ §

To round out the magnificent day she was having, the white one had decided to take her to his home. She’d been there a few times, and always tried to eat the white birds.

Sometimes she wondered if he just really liked white things. But then why didn’t his coverings come in white too?

Strange two-legger customs.

He brought her into the ‘dungeon’ and then told her that she could eat the ‘prisoner’. Free meal.

This was what solidified him as her favourite of her master’s followers. While he was unnerved and a little fearful, he still knew how to treat a serpent of her station.

Her master could take lessons on how to pamper her.

* * *

Nagini was levitated into her master’s home, her midsection expanded around the two-legger she had finally been able to swallow after almost an hour.

Behind her was her new collection of new toys that the white one had gotten her. Including the bright orange ‘drum set’ and some buckets of purple paint.

§ _ **Master!**_ § she yelled excitedly, beckoning him over with her tail, § ** _I’m a ‘drummer’! Listen to me play!_** §

Nagini proceeded to ‘serenade’ her master with her lovely music.

It was a good day. For her at least.

 

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	6. A Drunken Lesson: Nagini's Suffering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Ch. 21, Nagini made mention of how Voldemort gave her a writing lesson when he was drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nagini has just gotten used to it by now. Her master is an odd one.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Her master had drank the foul liquid again. Nagini sighed, knowing what was to come. And she also knew that there was no way she was going to get out of it. Not when her master could find her anywhere she went. And there was no white follower available to flee with. She was alone.

The bottle was in hand, and the others lay empty on the desk. His body would swing ever-so-slightly from one side to the other.

With a reluctant sigh, the serpent went to go and fetch her tools. She knew it was coming, but at least she could prepare her work space before her master stumbled into the room.

Her basket was very special, and held all of her utensils. As she could not lift things that were too small because her tail was so thick, her master placed them all in a large basket for her to carry around at the tip of her tail. The basket was yellow, like the serpent king’s eyes.

“Nagini!” her master called in the two-legger’s tongue. He also tended to forget to speak her language. It was good that she was smart, else there would be no hope for him.

“Lesson tiiiiiiiime!” the fool sang, slumping into a chair at the table and waving her over with a frantic hand. His composure was gone, and Nagini could tell that this would be one of those headache inducing sessions.

If he awoke in the morning and dared to complain, she would give him a dry bite as punishment.

* * *

“Gyrating is schp-spelled… as such.”

He scribbled the spelling down for her, and turned the parchment around so that she may see it. His writing was strangely good despite how his speech had taken a dive. There was no change in this writing and his usual writing. All those fancy loops remained in place.

“To gyrate… is a movement usually done in a circle. Hips can gyrate. Admire!”

Her master stood then and placed his pale hands on what she knew to be his ‘hips’. He then started to wiggle them a bit, the center of his body moving to and fro in a jerky motion. She was certain that he was doing it wrong.

She also wished she had one of those two-legger ‘cameras’. This would be something that she could wave about when her master became annoying. Or maybe she could show it to Harry. Harry would appreciate a laugh.

“Next word is... _engorge_.”

He wrote it out and then turned the parchment toward her so that she may copy what she saw. Her purple, wax stick was clutched tightly in the bind of her tail, and she took a painstakingly slow amount of time in trying to replicate what he had written.

“To engorge is to make something swell in size. There is even an… engorgement charm!”

Her master lunged for his magical stick then, and Nagini released her wax stick in order to knock it away before he could grab it. If he tried doing magic when he could barely speak correctly, she didn’t even want to know what would happen to him should he say the spell wrong.

§ ** _I do not need a demonstration, Master!_** §

The fool pouted.

“Perhaps it’s best that I don’t show you. I was going chu-going to charm my penis.”

The two-legger mating organ for males. Why would he even think of such a thing?

§ ** _Wouldn’t that make it harder to mate? And it sounds painful._** §

She regretted the question and comment immediately as a stupid grin spread across his face. “Not in the least!” the wizard laughed. “It makes it all more fun acsh-actually.”

Nagini did not understand two-leggers sometimes. The thought of the mating organ becoming far too large to manage didn’t seem ‘fun’ to her.

“It makes it tight,” her master went on to say. “Tight and good and really tight.”

Nagini rolled her eyes and reached for the wax stick again. Her master was ridiculous, but at least it could have been worse. Much, much worse.

“I wonder if Harry would like it if I used the charm when we evenshu-eventually get around to it.”

An idea was sparked then, and Nagini hissed a giggle to herself. Her master put her through this torture, and now she was going to get back at him. It would be a fun story to tell Harry the next time she saw him.

She waited for his dictation, but when it didn’t come, she found her master collapsed on the table, snoring. The foul smelling bottle was empty and was being held loosely in his one hand.

She was free!

Nagini slithered away as fast as she could, having never wanted to get away from her master that much before.

She never wanted to repeat the lesson ever again.

* * *

§ ** _Nagini, why were there parchments upon parchments of poorly written sexual words scattered all over the dining room table?_** § her master asked the next day, holding a stack of parchments before her face.

§ ** _You insisted on giving me another lesson. It was followed by ‘gyrating your hips’ and ‘engorging your mating organ’,_** ” she told him without hesitation.

She watched silently as her master threw the parchments into the fire and proceeded to add even more fire so they burned faster. His face was pink.

§ ** _We will never speak of this ever again,_** § he said before sitting down at his desk and beginning on his mounds of paperwork that he had abandoned the night before.

Nagini nodded, catching the loophole easily.

‘We’ meant Voldemort and Nagini. And they would never speak about it together, ever again. That didn’t mean that Nagini couldn’t tell anyone _else_ about it though.

Her master deserved it.

* * *

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**


	7. Meeting With Monsieur Bertrand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry glamoured himself into Voldemort when he went to speak with the French Minister. The entire discussion was annoying and unnerving all at once. Thankfully, Nagini was there to keep everyone on their toes, and Harry knows how to Slytherin his way through anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Chapter 23 of The Consort Tournament, there is a section where Voldemort is reviewing everything he missed while he was unconscious, which includes a meeting between Harry and the French Minister. Said meeting, which was about border control and the possible apprehension of a Greek Dark Lady the International Confederation of Wizards(ICW) was after, left Harry uneasy.
> 
> This is a part of the story, as all the other Extras are, but fitting it into chapter 21 would have been a pain and would have made the chapter unnecessarily long(as it's 3K+ words long). In order to conserve space and to keep everyone from boredom, I decided to write about it later and post it in the Extras. So anyone who wants to read about it, can. Just know that it's in the fic, just didn't play such a major part in the main storyline.
> 
> This can serve as a way to draw Harry closer to Voldemort simply through experience in his shoes. Also, Nagini is Nagini and we love her.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

* * *

Harry sighed in frustration and shifted the dark clothing he was wearing. Of all the things he had to do while pretending to be Voldemort, this was the most annoying, but also the most necessary. After all, this particular meeting had been set up a month prior and there was no way for him to get out of it. And even though he'd considered meeting the French Minister as himself, he had to throw that idea in the rubbish. How would he explain Voldemort's absence to them? He wasn't the best liar when confronted directly over something, so it was best to use subterfuge.

§ _ **Nagini, I need you to wrap yourself around my shoulders and just pretend to nap.**_ §

The serpent hissed her agreement, allowing him to pick her up as gently as he could in order to place her around his neck. Once she had the necessary space, she curled even closer and made sure that there was no chance for her to fall.

§ ** _Where are we going, Harry?_** § she asked once both were comfortable. § ** _Are we going to go hunting? Master often takes me with him for hunting. It's almost as fun as my drums, though the screams never compare to the beautiful noise of a drum._** §

A smile made it's way across his face, unbidden but not unwanted. Nagini made things so much better. § _ **Unfortunately this is not a day for frivolity, Nagini. Voldy set of an important meeting at the Ministry for today and there is no way out of it, so I'm going to glamour myself into him and then we are going to pretend that I'm him. We can have our allies/potential enemies finding out that Voldy is practically on his deathbed.**_ §

She nodded her head in understanding. § ** _No others can know about my master's illness lest they attempt to usurp his power and control and take over his great nest here in Britain._** §

§ ** _Exactly._** § Honestly, her intelligence compared to many other animals he'd been faced with, was astonishing. Voldemort hadn't held back when he had given her all those lessons. Harry couldn't be more grateful. Thank Merlin for Voldemort having the need to make even his snake brilliant.

Harry stared at his reflection. He was currently bedecked in robes that Vashti had brought him from Voldemort's chambers. He hadn't felt brave enough to enter the man's rooms if it had nothing to do with his health. So he'd asked her to fetch him some of the man's clothes, which were much larger on him than he expected.

Voldemort's natural height was around seven feet, but even his glamoured form of Tom Riddle was incredibly tall. Still seven inches above him, which made him feel a lot smaller than he really was. Harry wasn't a short man, but being swamped in Voldemort's clothes certainly made him feel small in comparison.

With a wave of his wand and a grit of the teeth, Harry felt the glamour settling into place. His arms and legs elongating slightly in order to fill out the clothing more. His hair grew right before his eyes, and skin turning incredibly pale. Harry wasn't tanned or anything, but he never expected to see such an unhealthy looking shade looking back at him in the mirror and realising that he was beneath it somewhere.

Yes, the Tom form was attractive aesthetically, but the ungodly colour of Voldemort's glamoured skin and his crimson eyes, made him slightly creepy to look at. Which was weird as his natural form was supposed to be even worse. Serpentine, stretched, and devilish in a way. Yet Harry found that form infinitely more appealing for some reason. His mind worked strangely.

Once his form mimicked Voldemort's glamour, even down to the small birthmark below his right eye that almost impossible to see unless one had gotten close enough to see it in person, Harry knew that he was ready. He just felt so strange with his form and how he wasn't used to having longer limbs. He was going to be under-reaching for things unless he could move as little as possible.

Hopefully he picked something up before he made it to the Ministry. And hopefully no one noticed just how bad he looked while moving. Disillusionment charms were a wizard's best friend.

The last thing he grabbed on his way out to the Floo, was Voldemort's wand. The man's wand, which was the brother wand to Harry's own wand, hummed quietly in his grasp. It felt warm and comforting in a sense. Like Voldemort was there with him.

Drawing a deep breath, Harry set out for a boring day surrounded by people he didn't know or want to be around. Only the feel of Voldemort's wand in his hand, and Nagini's presence, kept him sane of mind enough to handle this.

* * *

"My Lord," said Bartemius Crouch Jr. with a deep bow when Harry stepped foot into the man's office at the Ministry, "as always you have impeccable timing."

Harry sent the man a bland look and a small nod before turning his attention to Bellatrix, who was stood near the window, looking excited to proceed with the meeting. "Hello, Bella." She was Voldemort's favourite, so of course she would get a verbal greeting.

The woman turned and made a grand gesture of bowing to him, wand tipping from side to side. "My Lord, we are ready to accept the French Minister and his entourage at any time."

Right, she was acting as such when addressing him because Crouch was unaware that Voldemort had fallen ill and no one inside the Ministry needed to know about it.

Crouch stepped away from his seat and made a wide gesture for Harry to take his chair. So it seemed that Hogwarts was not the only place a Knight was expected to give up their seat. Voldemort was such a twat at times that Harry had to internally roll his eyes. And he was now the man's consort.

Once he was seated, a distant voice coming from Bellatrix's direction made him look over. In her had was a Two-Way Mirror and there was an Auror on the other side. " _The French contingent has arrived on the first floor, Madam Lestrange._ "

Bellatrix looked to Harry, who nodded silently.

"Lead them up," she ordered firmly.

" _Right away, Madam Lestrange._ "

§ ** _This is going to be another boring day of talking, isn't it?_** § Nagini demanded, sounding as bored as Harry felt.

He nodded, feeling the regrets piling up within. § _ **Unfortunately. At least you can sleep through it.**_ §

§ ** _Lucky me._** §

Nagini didn't sleep though. In fact, she found it more entertaining to stay awake.

Why? Because the French minister was a git and a creep, and Harry had to spend the next few hours dealing with his invasive questions.

* * *

The urge to wipe his hand on something was incredibly powerful. Harry knew that Voldemort never gave away his discomfort unless behind closed doors and with people he trusted. Meaning, Harry, Nagini, Bellatrix, Severus, and probably Lucius were the few people who got to see behind the cool and indifferent mask he always wore.

Harry could not jeopardise that simply because he felt uncomfortable touching a stranger. Thankfully, Bellatrix and Barty had been through this before and had set him up with Voldemort's favourite tea and scones as a way to keep himself in the proper mindset. Meaning strategic sipping of his tea in order to hide the frustration his mouth wished to display.

Thank Merlin for the both of them. He'd have to talk Voldemort into doing something nice for them.

Laurent Bertrand was creepy. And not in the Bellatrix kind of way. She, Harry could handle without an issue because her brand of madness was oriented toward her power levels and her interests that everyone was practically aware of. Monsieur Bertrand on the other hand, wasn't particularly powerful nor did he seem intelligent. He was kind of vacuous and too bluntly personal for someone who'd never met Britain's Dark Lord before.

Also, it seemed that he hadn't bothered to study up on Voldemort's character before his arrival, meaning Harry didn't have to put on that much of an act. And his two guards who had come with him, both holding important ministerial position back in France, had apparently never been to one of these meetings before, meaning both were also new to this.

Frankly, Britain had the upper hand, even if this wasn't some sort of plan of attack or ambush.

"Lord Voldemort," Bertrand had practically purred when taking his hand and giving it a weak shake in greeting, "I 'ave 'eard many things about you." His accent wasn't as thick as Harry had expected, but it was still noticeable.

Evidently not enough to understand just who he thought he was speaking to.

Harry hummed quietly, waving a hand so that the pot poured him some tea. He already was losing his patience.

"Now, as I'm certain that you are aware, we 'ave come today to discuss zee questionable actions of Lady 'erakles of Greece. As many reports 'ave stated from zee Italian, Romanian, and Austrian Ministries, mass disturbances seem to follow 'er no matter where she goes."

Harry nodded to show that he was listening. He was already aware of this. Tom had filled him in on it a few days prior in order to prepare him for this very meeting. It wouldn't do for Britain's Dark Lord to not know what was going on in the world.

"She 'as yet to attempt to enter France, but we cannot know for certain if she is biding 'er time or if she 'as ozzer plans."

The 'disturbance' mentioned, where strange deaths of nobility mere days after she had left the country. The Romanian Ministry had found it odd that a foreign witch had entered their country for nearly a month and the moment she left, several of their Pureblood aristocracy had randomly turned up stone cold.

Of course Austria joined the mild panic around a month later when several of their own noble families suddenly dropped dead for almost no reason. After much searching through their records, a similar name was found. One that matched the list published by the Romanian Ministry as possible suspects. After all, one death wasn't overly concerning, but over thirty could be terroristic in nature.

Not too long after that, the Italian Ministry made an announcement in their paper claiming that Herakles Sotiropoulou of Greece was wanted for questioning and that anyone found harbouring information about her, who didn't come forward, would spend a month in prison and have the information forced from them one way or another.

After all, it was strange how a woman entered three countries and suddenly masses of people die in her wake. And the only similarity in the stories was her entrance, her month long stay, and then the deaths days later. So of course the other countries would want to form an alliance of sort should she attempt to gain entrance into their countries. And should she not get her way, what was to stop her from waging an attack?

So came the meetings between nations and Harry being forced to endure people he didn't know for extended periods of time, all to keep his home safe. The ICW was even knocking at the proverbial door so to speak.

"Surely, as a Dark Lord yourself, 'ou would understand 'er thoughts?" asked Bertrand, making Harry go for another cup of tea.

"I cannot even begin to fathom the thought process that would convince someone to so blatantly enter another country and cause havoc. That is not something I am familiar with. Being so obvious is asking for a knife in the back and a peculiarity I am not inclined to familiarise myself with."

Bertrand hummed and sat back in his chair, crossing his leg in an attempt to appear controlled and calm or suave, though he was failing. "I suppose 'ou are correct. 'owever 'ou seem to 'ave experience with strange thoughts. Consort Slytherin, whom I 'ave 'heard so much about isn't considered conventional in 'is thought process. Perhaps 'e would be able to assist us in defining zee best protective measures for our countries."

Harry almost frowned, but barely withheld the urge. "My consort is currently busy handling his own affairs at present. He is unable to take time from his duties until further notice and works best when uninterrupted."

Bertrand didn't seem to pick up the hint to drop the line of conversation. Instead, the man continued on with his questions despite the fact that both of his ministry workers looked wary. Voldemort's reputation wasn't pleasant most of the time after all. At least they seemed to have some sort of intelligence whereas their leader couldn't understand that he was treading upon thin ice.

"I 'ave 'eard about Consort Slytherin from many of my colleagues. Zey are very much impressed with 'im and zee results of your tournament, Lord Voldemort. 'is unconventional abilities and 'is preferred manner of solving mysteries is intriguing. Indulge me for a moment if you will. What made you choose 'im as opposed to Madame Zabini 'oo would no doubt 'ave been more magically talented and knowledgeable?"

"Harry simply fit my preferences better. Speaking of preferences, it is quite odd to have a Minister without a spouse of their own. Has no one caught your eye, Minister Bertrand?"

Laurent fell into the age old trap and began talking about himself. Of course the line of discussion which only partially returned to their borders and possible actions against Herakles, immediately turned upon him once again. This time, it was about Harry's ability to handle such a position as a consort to a Dark Lord who controlled such a wide territory, even though he was only eighteen. Would he be able to handle the stress? Was Voldemort certain that Harry was the right choice to help him build a family?

Nagini, seeming to have found him to be annoying, lifted her head and began enumerating all the terrible things she wanted to do to the fool. Many of which involved squeezing him until his eyes popped out of his skull so she could eat them. Harry had a feeling she could actually do it, and had probably done it before. And he woudl also silently admit to himself that he was internally rooting for her plans.

The man started and leaned away, eyes wide and focused completely on Nagini's agitated form. His 'guards' also looked ready to bolt, wand raised a little higher if the need to defend arose. Harry placed a calming hand on her head, smiling slightly when she nuzzled into his palm.

§ ** _It's alright. I can summon something for you if you'd like. Perhaps to instill some necessary fear into these idiots._** §

§ ** _You do not have any other two-legger that you don't need, do you?_** § she asked. He would swear that she was pouting. Nagini was a champion pouter.

§ _ **No. Sorry.**_ §

A snaky sigh. § _ **I suppose a mountain lion will do.**_ §

The serpent slithered off his shoulders, her body hitting the floor with a loud and obscene _thud_ that made the Frenchmen in the room, all flinch. Hiding his mirth as their discomfort, Harry waved Voldemort's wand thrice and in the far corner appeared Nagini's requested meal for the day.

Everyone but him and Nagini moved out of the way as the large feline roared it's annoyance and demanded to know why it was taken from its home. Harry didn't look away though, even when Nagini sprung from her place between the legs of the chairs and sank her fangs into the animal's neck. It was simply the way of nature. Kill or be killed, and as he knew Nagini and not the lion, he couldn't feel too much pity. Not even when listening to the howling and pain filled cries of the 'king of beasts' as it was taken down by a lone serpent.

"I apologise for Nagini's terrible manners," Harry went on to say, smile false and full of amusement at their cowering. "She was quite hungry and had been patiently waiting all day."

Bertrand's slight fear was completely removed within ten minutes, having forgotten about Nagini and her dining habits quite easily when he once again brought up Harry and his position as Consort Slytherin. He seemed to be trying to convince Voldemort to drop Harry. It seemed that he didn't know much about Consort Rings either or the work that would go into severing such a bond.

He didn't care for the reason the man had for wanting Voldemort to change consorts. He was more concerned over why he needed to know about Harry's history in conjunction with Voldemort's? It made him suspicious and Harry would make a note about it later on.

* * *

 **I swear to Merlin, Tom, he was the creepiest person that**  
**I have ever had to talk to. He brought me up in conversation**  
**nine times! Why would he need to know about me? What is**  
**so special about me that I had to be brought into the discussion**  
 **so much?**

_Perhaps he is smitten with your figure. Voldemort insists that  
you are quite fetching._

**Don't even joke like that. That's gross. And he is not my**  
**type. Like, never my type, okay?**

_And what, pray tell, is your 'type'?_

**Not him! Gross. Besides, I got the vibe that he wanted Voldy to  
get rid of me, if you know what I mean. Asking if I'm capable.**  
**Anyway, we finally got around to deciding what to do about**  
**our borders. France is directly in line of Herakles' path and**  
**I have no doubt that she is going to try something there. I**  
**ended up making an agreement with Bertrand that Britain**  
**would come to France's aid should the witch start anything.**  
**To be honest I'm thinking of sending Bellatrix after he just**  
 **so we don't have to hold up our end of the bargain but we**  
 **still get the benefits.**

_And what is Britain getting in return for such a magnanimous gift?_

**A limitless, non-negotiable favour from the French Minister**  
**himself. Signed and sealed, with witnesses.**

 _While that seems like a good decision, what exactly could that  
favour be __used toward? Did you stop to consider that before you_  
agreed?

 **I actually did! You would be proud! You know how France**  
**possesses nine votes in the ICW? This favour can extend**  
**to matters involving the ICW and Voldemort can call in his**  
**favour to have the French side with whatever his vote or**  
**decision is. It's rather useful.**

 _How devious of you. Were the delegates aware of the fact that_  
_they had just signed away on such a proposal?_

 **Nope! Be proud of me! It can also be used in other ways**  
**but the ICW seemed most plausible considering the current**  
**political climate between our countries. But who knows what**  
**the Dark Twat is going to do. I can't understand him half of the  
time anyway.**

_Well done, Harry._

Thank Merlin for Tom's assistance. Also, it felt good to not be going into this alone. He had someone around should he wish to talk, and as Tom was Voldemort in a sense, it wasn't as if he was doing something wrong.

All he had to do now, was separate the memory for Voldemort's viewing pleasure later on. Then he would make any additional notes on a piece of parchment, for Voldemort to look over. He'd then slip it into the diary so it would be easy to find. Hopefully that would be enough and he wouldn't have to think about Minister Bertrand ever again.

On another note, he would keep an eye out for any news of Lady Herakles, and he needed to order a subscription to France's magical paper as well.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/). I FOLLOW BACK.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other Harrymort/Tomarry fics! ^-^


	8. Reginald's Folly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Reginald made himself an enemy of the LeFays, Malfoys, and Potters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Some wanted to know just what Reginald did to the LeFay, Potter, and Malfoy families. Here is a bit of an explanation!
> 
> CH. 28 of The Consort Tournament is being written and is at 3K words now.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don’t own Harry Potter.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

* * *

LeFay. It was a name that left a sour taste on his tongue. The LeFay line and the DuBois line, both were branched off of the same family. Emrys. Unfortunately, the LeFays held seniority for being the older branch family, and therefore held the Emrys seat on the British Wizengamot.

But not for long.

To have such a position of power was something so many would want, and in Reginald's opinion,  _his_  family was the one that deserved it the most. And as he was in immediate line for succession to the family, he would be the one to hold the seat once the LeFays were… taken care of.

It had been very simple to send a House Elf into the LeFay's Manor and have it add the poison to each opened bottle of wine the family had in their cellar. Eventually one would be chosen and that would be the end of the LeFay line.

He waited in his drawing room, a glass of brandy in hand, because he knew his Elf would come right back as ordered, and he wanted to know every detail of its venture.

Wizards tended to forget the capability of House Elves, but Reginald was very much aware of their many uses. And it just so happened that he'd gotten very good at putting his Elf to work for his various plots.

Dotty had yet to fail him.

* * *

Irene DuBois was frightening and when he saw her face mere inches from his own, he started. He was still in the drawing room, and had apparently fallen asleep while waiting for Dotty to return. Some time during the wait, his mother had appeared, and she looked angry.

At  _him_.

"Would you care to explain why your House Elf was discovered in the wine cellar of the LeFay family, wielding a massive vial of poison that kills the moment it is ingested?" the old woman demanded, mouth twisted in a severe frown.

His stomach dropped and an ill feeling set it. Dotty had been discovered? She'd failed him?

Irene's hand lashed out, smacking him swiftly and leaving the barest of stings. "The Aurors are looking for you and Morgan LeFay wants to press charges on our House as a whole since our Heir is directly connected to this disgraceful event and his Elf has spilled  _everything_! You couldn't even tell her to  _not speak_  if she was caught?!"

But Dotty had never failed him before. How could she have been caught?

"You don't even understand the ramifications of your actions, do you?" Irene demanded, looking ready to eviscerate him, which had him cowering into his armchair even further. "The amount of negotiations that I will no doubt have to do just to get the family off of an attempted murder charge is going to be hell! How you haven't learned after what you did to Charlus Potter and Abraxas Malfoy is beyond me! You barely got out of  _those_  murder charges and we ended up with Blood Feuds anyway!"

No one could prove that he'd been the reason both men had contracted Dragon Pox, and he liked it that way. But the families still knew he was behind it, and both James and Lucius had reacted immediately. Perhaps their precious Family Heads shouldn't have shunned the DuBois Family, then they wouldn't have experienced such loss.

Reginald still held the belief that his family was slighted and his actions in return were justified.

"You're a fool, Reginald. You will be barred from leaving the property and will have no access to your trust fund until I feel you are sufficiently apologetic. And you better prey to the great Merlin himself that I manage to save you from Azkaban. Good day."

Irene, who hadn't pulled away the entire time she'd been in his home, finally straightened up. He could no longer see the details in her mauve eyes, and felt only a little better. He was after all, being unfairly punished for trying to help his family achieve greatness. It wasn't  _his_  fault that Dotty had failed her duty.

"If you act out in any fashion, Reginald, you will be punished most severely," Irene promised before she disappeared through the green flames of his Floo, not even looking back once.

Fine. He would simply have to wait and be patient. One day he would be given a chance to finish what he'd hoped to start.

Besides, how badly could his parents truly punish him? He was one of the last in the DuBois Family. They couldn't afford to lose him or render him incapable of procreation, so there wasn't much they could do.

All would be well eventually.

* * *

 

**A/N: Another is done!**

**How was it? Let me know!**

**Check out my other Harrymort/Tomarry fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**CHECK ME OUT ON TUMBLR.[HELLY-WATERMELONSMELLINFELLON](http://helly-watermelonsmellinfellon.tumblr.com/).**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check out my many other fics! ^-^

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like the info?
> 
> Was there anything in the story thus far, that you would like a little back story for? If it seems like it won't fit in the main story line.


End file.
